redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Akalle Bladewhip
THIS CHARACTER IS SALEM'S, WHOM SHE HAS GIVEN ME TO USE. Pronunciation: Uh - `KAL - lee, like the words "A Cali". Gender: Female Species: Fox Place of Origin: Unknown, possibly Mossflower Appearance: A thin, young-adult vixen, with black, rust-patched fur and baby-blue eyes. Wears a blackish blue cloak that is a bit too large for her, and a knitted-vine tunic. Also wears a green sheath-belt diagonally across her torso; this contains about a dozen varied knives, dirks and daggers, plus a long rapier. Has one upper fang that sticks out when her mouth is closed. Personality: A Cold, calculating hunter and assassin, intellegent and contemptuous of those who are not. Answers to nobeast and makes a point of it. Has a bit of a temper when put into positions she doesn't understand. Prefers sniping or duels to all-out warfare. Backstory HUGE SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Gingiverian YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS. Akalle Bladewhip's background and origins are fairly murky. Her parents were Krozfoxx, but under unknown circumstances she grew up a wanderer and became a traveling assassin-for-hire, answerable to no one unless there was some booty in it for her. She discovered a certain slow-acting poison at one point, which she made herself immune to but coated all her numerous weapons with in order to assure death in fights. Whenever her travels brought her back to the Krozfoxx, she would be looked on as a feared leader who must be obeyed, though she held nothing but contempt for her more savage companions. When Dankfur Clawhook's crew appeared in Mossflower, Akalle bullied and forced the Krozfoxx to capture Dankfur's pet serpents Jettcoil and Whiptail for information. This proved to be a mistake; though they were severely outnumbered, Dankfur's crew had been trained in the Ranks of the Shadow, who only took the best of the best. They beat the whole band into submission and forced them to be reinforcments to the Crew. In the fray, Akalle's knife-throwing paw was maimed by an arrow from Ringgob; the humiliated vixen swore revenge against the marten, as well as the rest of Dankfur's crew. However, as the march back to the Ranks progressed, Akalle festered in silence, not seeing any opportunity to get away or cause trouble without being killed. Her chance came when the small serpent Scaleflier, who was part of the band, decided to mutiny against Dankfur. With Akalle's help, he began poisoning the minds of several beasts again the marten. They were found out, and Scaleflier was eaten by Jettcoil; however, Akalle had noticed the warning signs and fled before the truth became plain to Dankfur. Akalle actually wound up meeting up with the Ranks before Dankfur; she was ambushed, but fought off her attackers viciously. Her skills with blades and poisons were noticed and appreciated by The Black Shade, who offered her a position in his crew with all the booty she could ask for. Akalle fell for it at first; however, when she realized the wolf had no such treasure, she began laying plans for escape, as soon as she could get the chance. She convinced several fellow female beasts in the Ranks to plan with her, though this was just a cover for her own escape. All the vixen's well-laid plans came to fruition when the Ranks went to war with several local Goodbeasts. Akalle and her group of females were put in charge of guarding the entrance to the Prison Deck of the Shadelair. When the main battle took place onshore, Akalle seized the opportunity to make good the escape. Her band ran into a strike force sent to burn down the Shadelair; sending her group ahead to fight, Akalle tried to sneak away out the back. She encountered and dueled the warrior squirrel Raggle; he disarmed her and beheaded her with her own rapier. Category:Villans Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Salem's Characters Category:Gingiverian Characters